


Hug Prompt Fills

by TheLadyOfFangorn



Category: Leverage
Genre: A Hug to Warm You Up, F/M, Gen, Hug Prompt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nothing serious, Prompt Fill, They get trapped in a refrigerator for a few hours, Tumblr Prompt, focusing on Eliot and Sophie, very mild, will add more tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfFangorn/pseuds/TheLadyOfFangorn
Summary: A series of prompt fills from my tumblr. These are hug prompts.Chapter 1- prompt #5 A Hug to Keep You Warm with Eliot and either Parker or Sophie (from AlannaofRoses)TBC
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux & Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hug Prompt Fills

-They were well and truly fucked this time, Eliot thought as he felt along the door in hope of finding some sort of emergency release. The mark had gotten suspicious of Nate’s shady business proposal, decided Sophie and Eliot were in on it (which was almost funny, considering it was true), and had decided to let them cool their heels for awhile, literally. He owned a chain of restaurants, with the local one featuring a walk-in refrigerator. It was a pretty good holding cell, Eliot had to admit. Large, cold, and with the hinges and latch on the outside- they wouldn’t be getting out without some help from the rest of the team. Sophie leaned against the wall with a huff, rubbing her arms. It was damn cold in here.

“Should probably get comfortable,” he said. “No tellin’ how long it’ll take them to figure out we’re in here.”

It was true- the restaurant was probably the third place Nate, Hardison, and Parker would think the mark had stashed them. Sophie sighed. “Let’s hope they get here soon.”

Eliot shared her sentiment. Even with their light jackets (thank God this job was in the north in the first place, he hated to think how long they’d last in summer outfits) they wouldn’t last long before hypothermia began to set in. An hour at most, if they stayed close to each other.  
Eliot moved to where Sophie was still leaned against the wall and sat down. Holding up an arm, he said “If you don’t want to freeze to death before they get here, we need to share body heat.”

She nodded, and Eliot could see her shivering. Heat of any sort probably sounded real good right about now. Sliding down the wall beside him, Sophie got under the hitter’s outstretched arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He sent up a silent threat to Nate to get his ass here soon or else.  
\- - -  
It had taken just under two hours for Parker, Hardison, and Nate to find Eliot and Sophie. They might not have found them as quickly if one of the mark’s men hadn’t been sporting a broken nose when he came out of the restaurant in full view of the security cams.  
When Nate saw the padlock on the outside of the fridge, and the table that had been hastily shoved against the door, his expression turned ice-cold. “Parker,” was all he had said, looking at the door.  
She had the table slid away and the lock off in under ten seconds.  
When they opened the door, a cloud of fog rolled out into the warmer air of the kitchen. Once the fog dissipated, Parker was the first one in, followed by Nate and Hardison bringing up the rear.  
Eliot and Sophie had been sitting behind the door, so it took a moment for Nate to catch sight of them. Eliot’s eyes were closed, and he was sitting up against the cold metal wall, Sophie wrapped in his arms. Both of them opened their eyes when the other three came in. A faint smile graced Sophie’s lips. “Knew you’d find us,” she said.  
“C’mon, let’s get you guys out of here,” Nate said. He reached down to pull her out of Eliot’s grasp. Parker and Hardison moved to either side of Eliot, who seemed pretty content to just sit his ass there and freeze. They hauled him to his feet and Leverage Int. made their way out of the fridge to go back to their hotel room and crank the heater up.  
"And make a blanket fort?" Parker asked.  
Hardison rolled his eyes good-naturedly "I don't know if we have enough blankets here to make one babe. How 'bout when we get home?"  
She grinned and nodded, bouncing a little as she helped Hardison get Eliot shoved into the back of Lucille.  
\- - -  
Eliot was being especially grumpy. As he had thawed out, the grumbling and growls had gotten more vocal, as he apparently “didn’t need to be babysat”, "wasn't shivering" and “leave me alone, I'm fine” and “Dammit Hardison, will you stop putting blankets on me _I’m fine _”.__ Sophie had finally plopped down on the couch beside him and asked Hardison if he had the latest season of Doctor Who lying around.

Funnily enough, he did.Eliot had finally stopped grouching and drifted off once everyone settled down for the evening. Sophie had an arm around him in a suspiciously hug-like manner, but nobody was foolish enough to comment on it and reignite the bitchfest.  
They would deal with the mark tomorrow; no doubt Nate would have an even more devastating take-down planned after today’s little fiasco. For now, Hardison and Parker found another blanket and got on the other couch, and even Nate joined them beside Sophie. A nice stillness settled over the room, with the background noise of Jodie Whitaker's Doctor getting into all sorts of fiascoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! Comments, constructive criticism, kudos, or a keyboard smash all feed the muse! <3  
> Have a great day, you are loved.


End file.
